


Hell and You

by killingfloor



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, Daddy Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pining, Pre-Canon, Trans Elias Bouchard, Trans Peter Lukas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingfloor/pseuds/killingfloor
Summary: Peter’s face flushed as a tawny brown hand cupped his cheek, black painted nails scratching untrimmed and disheveled beard.“Oh, Peter,” his eyes were a dimmed grey now, the oak brown that had resided there was gone. “Have I ever said you look just like him?”
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Kudos: 6





	Hell and You

**Author's Note:**

> Because Jonny Sims can’t keep his own timeline consistent I’m going with the fact that Elias started at the Institute during the ‘70’s so enjoy❤️

Peter shoved both his hands into the pockets of his navy blue peacoat, sighing heavily as he treaded through the front doors of an Institute he’d rather have left well enough alone. But no, he had to conduct business with the head of the Magnus Institute, James Wright, a shriveled husk of a suit that sent disgust through his bones every time they had these strenuous meetings. 

He kept his head low, walking passed the front desk and making his way up the gliding marble staircase before being abruptly thrown off balance, paperwork flying everywhere as he gripped hold of the handrail. “What the-“

His eyes met a worried pair of dark chestnut eyes wrapped with long eyelashes, the young man was profusely apologizing to Peter as he gathered the strewn paperwork. Peter gazed at him, his disheveled striped button up and black slacks didn't match the ratty mop of poorly dyed blonde hair atop his head, not to mention he reeked of cannabis; something about him kept Peter staring though, maybe it was how his slacks curved perfectly around his small backside, or how Peter could see binding tape down his shirt when he bent over, cleaning his aforementioned mess.

Heat rose in his cheeks and tips of his ears, Peter felt his cheek with his hand before quickly walking the rest of the way upstairs and to Wright’s office. Peter was used to running off from situations like that, yes, but not like this; not with his heart pattering against his chest and his stomach in knots. He closed his eyes, trying to center himself but at every chance his brain inserted that man with his cute and dumbstruck expression, scrambling to right his wrong. Peter shook his head as he walked down the hallway, trying his best to come back to a somewhat professional version of himself before seeing Wright. 

He calmed down as he approached the office and turning the door’s handle, being greeted with a drawn out “Peter” and a smile that had nothing but malice hidden behind it. 

Through their whole meeting Peter kept thinking back to the employee who had bumped into him, messing with his fingers as a nervousness he’d never known scrambled through him for some stranger he didn’t even know the name of. 

“Preoccupied are we, Peter?” James mused, giving Peter a mischievous grin. 

Damn, it had completely slipped his mind that James could know exactly what he was thinking at any given time. “Infatuated with a filing clerk? Elias Bouchard?”

“It’s none of your business, get out of my head,” Peter said sternly before standing from his chair. “If that’s all, I’ll be taking my leave.” 

He made his way toward the door before James’ voice rang out. “Be careful Peter, his eyes may dim a bit.”

Peter clenched his jaw and slammed the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Twitter](%E2%80%9C) and [Tumblr](%E2%80%9C) :)


End file.
